One Right Thing
by bunhead-luvs24
Summary: She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she was breaking, breaking under the wait of it all.  A Chloe story,eventually it might possibly turn into a Chlack or MorrisChloe friendship.
1. Chapter 1

She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that she was breaking, breaking under the weight of it all. She was running as fast as she could down the dimly lit hallway, and tears of angery sadness were rapidly blurring her vision. Chloe ran faster as she hurled herself at the exit door and stepped out into the cool dusk air. Everything was wrong, she just hadn't felt it until now. She had absolutely no energy left to run anywhere any distance away from CTU so she kept going until she found a deserted amount of wall and slumped down against. She broke. She broke like a twig into heaving sobs. She hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed. Looking around she noticed that it was raining outside and she was quickly becoming drenched. The rain was tapping insistently at her, but she didn't mind. Chloe had always loved the rain.

A/N- More to come! This is my first fic! Input greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own 24 (even though it's a nice dream) or its characters, I'm merely using them for my creations. :)

Sitting there was all she could do. She hadn't really processed anything, and now she was feeling the effects of it. She didn't want to be pregnant. Not now when everything with Morris was so shaky and new still. It didn't matter that he'd told her he loved her. That could or could not be true. Why had she taken him back? It was impossible not to think about it. When she was around him she felt unsure and uncomfortable. Jack. Jack made her feel safe. Her world had sort of fallen apart when Jack had been captured by the Chinese. And Morris had been there to put it back together. In another messed up dissaray, mind you.

She looked back on all that she had been through, getting married to Morris, meeting Jack for the first time, divorcing Morris, going through her first 24 hour day at CTU. She had fallen head over heels for Morris, and had agreed to marry him almost instantly. He and she used to go running all the time, no natter what sort of weather they'd always go running. She grew to love the rain because of it. She always used to slip, but she'd never fall because he'd always catch her. In the end, she fell- hard, and it didn't take long for her to realize she couldn't always trust him to catch her.

Jack had always been there for her, no matter what. When he'd been torn from her again and again, there'd been no one except for reminders of him and the pain she knew he was going though. Reminders like Kim and Audrey. She loved him, yes, but they both cared about eachother too much, it was too intense. There were absolutely no words to describe thier relationship. Simple looks would give them strength. Jack didn't even know she was pregnant yet. She would've gone to him, she could've been crying in his arms, but no. She couldn't do that to him. Not now. Not when there were fresh wounds from Audrey. She simply couldn't put her worries on him like that.

It was starting to get dark and Chloe shook harder with sobs as she realized that no one had come out to find her yet. She looked at her shoes,practical flats rather than heels, as she rocked back and forth, back and forth humming to herself as she tried to hold it all together. She failed terrifically. It hurt so badly. Knowing that a small life was growing inside of her. Knowing that that was all Morris's fault. Knowing that she didn't want to trust Morris with this. And she really didn't want children right now, didn't want to expose them to this type of life. Unlike other people she loved it and would never dream of quitting it for anything. It was all she could hold onto. Her heart was shattered into milllions and millions of tiny little pieces and she wasn't sure that anyone could figure out how to put them back together. Jack broke her heart even more. Seeing the sadness in his eyes was torture for her. When she found that she was pregnant she'd spent a lot of time at work, enveloping herself in things she loved.

It was dark now. The hazy air was starting to get cold and still it rained on, the droplets dancing excitedly on the side walk comforting Chloe. Everyone else had gone home earlier, and there were only a couple of cars in the lot now. Quiet footsteps were padding closer to her. She felt a warm body next to her as Jack slumped down against the wall with her. "I understand you don't want to talk now," he began, "but you will later." He handed her his apartment key and she took it with shaking fingers. "Please don't stay here for too long." he said as he pushed himself up and kissed her damp forehead. He understood her so well sometimes. She watched as he walked to his car and opened the door. Then he got in and put the key in the ignition, but before he left he looked directly at her, concern etched into every feature of his face.

She clutched the key hard, holding onto it and taking comfort from the realness of it. There were people that cared about her. There just weren't people who knew her, excluding Jack of course. A fresh wave of sobs shoke her petite form at the realization of what she was about to burden him with hit her. What was she supposed to tell him? That she didn't love her ex-alcholic ex-husband who'd recently gotten her pregnant. That she didn't trust him. That she couldn't look at him without feeling doubt in some part of her mind. That she was numb because she couldn't tell anyone this because they'd think she was crazy. Jack didn't know much about her and Morris, only that they were divorced and back together and that he used to have drinking problem.

She sat there and cried until her throat was soar and there were no tears left to shed. Heaving dry sobs. She was shivering and shaking and cold. The rain was becoming harder and harder and her loose fitting jeans and thin blue t-shirt were thouroghly soaked through. She sneezed and coughed. She needed to at least sit in her car and do this. But she realized she didn't have the keys and to get them would mean braving the scrutinizing eyes of CTU's late night workers. A battle she was not willing to fight. There was another problem, she couldn't get herselff up. She was weak with overwhelming depression and her legs refused to work. Now she was scared, she realized with horror that her throat was so soar that she could barely make a sound let alone scream for help. She was stuck. And she was scared.

242424242424242424242424242424

She sat there for at least another hour, shivering uncontrollably, her normally pretty face contorted into pain and fear. That's when he finally found her. Shaking and scared. Unable to move but shrinking away from his touch. He did this he realized. He took his jacket off and draped it over her shaking and cold shoulders. She was pale and cold to the touch- not a good sign, but he didn't want to touch her when she was shrinking away from her like this. Pain and misery filled her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Chloe," Morris cried. She shivered and looked straight ahead. He could stand this no longer, she was going to freeze. He scooped her up into his lap and her tears flowed aknew. His tears mingled with hers and he picked her up and kissed her drenched hair, leading her to the car and turning the heat up full blast. She held out her hand and opened it revealing a key and key shaped indents imprinted on her hand from grasping it so hard.

Jack's he realized. Jack's place was closer. "I know you hate me right now, but I love you more than anything in the world." he said as he sped the car towards Jack's apartment.

242424242424242424242424242424

She heard him coming. Remembered shrinking away from him, and then him scooping her into his lap and giving her his warm jacket. Her favorite jacket that smelled like him and then she remembered crying all over again. He had kissed her hair and carried her to the car. She held out her hand weakly and opened it, revealing Jack's shiny gold apartment key which she'd held onto for so long that there were indents in her hand from the teeth. He told her he loved her, and this time, she believed him, trusted him to take her to a safe place, and she felt safe. She willed herself to stop crying and the salty wet drops ceased. That was one right thing. One right thing that Morris had done.

A/N- Okay this chapter is probably a little short but it's definitely better than the intro. If you have ideas for me let me know please! Reviews tremendously appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride would have been great if Chloe wasn't in such a state of dispair. Car rides were always something fun for them. They would look at the shops on the sides of the streets, make fun of the pedestrians walking, read all the wierd stuff people put on their liscence plates. It was fun- for them. Chloe locked eyes with him in the rear-view mirror. Morris was trying to hurry. He knew the cause of this and he knew he should have told her, but no he didn't, his mistake. He felt horrible and should have known she'd find out. But he couldn't tell her what exactly it was.

2424242424242424242424242424

A/N: The following is a flash back from Chloe's POV. It explains why she was so upset in the earlier chapters.

_Rushing down the hallway she could hear her feet pad softly on the floor. Morris wasn't here. She couldn't find him and he'd been coming home late. It was impossible for her not to worry. She couldn't push the thoughts out of her head no matter how badly she wanted to. He was doing something he didn't want her to know about. She was pregnant with his child. He couldn't possibly even think about going there. A small voice in the back of her head told her he would. Then another voice, a very loud voice, told her he wouldn't. _

_Two days later Morris left CTU without her he left early. He wouldn't take her with him and she got suspicous. She talked to Jack and he gave her the keys to his car to follow him. God, how she loved Jack, she came to him and he comforted her. He immediately suggested finding out what was happening by following him._

_Chloe followed him. She followed him to a bar and a woman and immediately turned around. She didn't tell anyone when she came back._

Today was a day later. She watched Morris drive with uneasy eyes as she shivered on the back seat. Chloe averted her gaze from the mirror to the moonlit streets. The street lights reflected off the black pavement. The pavement looked worn and tired to Chloe, almost untrusting. People drove across it every day without looking down at the road to realize that there were almost no white or yellow lines left on it. It was still raining and the big and heay droplets danced in a steady rythm and the water that had gathered on the street sloshed away from the car as hurridly sped past.

They were two blocks away from Jack's house. The coffee shop she and Jack went to for hot chocolate tore past in the scenery. Then the book store and then the CD store. Morris pulled into the apartment complex and got out telling her to stay put. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere Morris, I can't walk, remember?" he smiled, even at her very lowest she was still Chloe.

242424242424242424

Jack was very angry with Morris and they walked out together and Jack carried her inside. He set her gently down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. All she could hear was the hushed and angry voices of the two men in the other room.

Chloe began to doze off and soon fell asleep dreaming of running in the rain with Morris. Then she woke up and dicovered she could walk and was angry all over again.

She rushed into the other room and yelled, "I trusted you! I left my heart with you again and...and..." her voice trailed off and her hands balled into fists she tryed to hit him as hard s she could and he took her down to the floor with him and he said "I can explain."

A/N: If you have any suggestions, any at all please let me know! And if you like or have ideas for it or anything like that I wnt to know!!! OH and please review. Pretty please with cherries and sugar and big warm hugs!


End file.
